


a continuation of the boy i love

by thisshitsstupidbutwhatever (orphan_account)



Category: My Own Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thisshitsstupidbutwhatever
Summary: he is my familiar friend





	a continuation of the boy i love

before you make shitty assumptions:

i’m still in love with my world

i love him

theres a major difference.

with her, i can talk to her, i can kiss her, i can hold her hand, i can fight problems with her, i can be with her

with him, i can scream to him, i can hug him, i can dab him up, i can rant about my problems with him, i can be with him 

he’s still my number one go-to guy whether he knows it or not. we haven’t spoken in ages and my god i missed him

it was a subconscious miss, but missing him all the same. the same hoodie, every day. the same bright blue and green pencil, every day. 

it was familiar. it kept me sane.

i missed my friend.


End file.
